Blue Psychokinesis
by Kyla the iNSaNiTY
Summary: Kyla was just on her way to school. What could go wrong? But a portal pops out of nowhere and an egg shaped man comes out. And she's the target! Kyla is now trapped in Mobius and has lost her memory of her human life. Will her new friends help her? Or will she lose herself to insanity? SilverXOc Rated this way for blood and MAYBE death.


Me: This is the remake since the other version sucked eggs. Mostly "How the hell is this a SilverXOc fic when the character is 10 freaking years old?" How about let me work my magic next time.

Tara: Oh dear… Enjoy…

Kyla C. Thoreson was throwing on her favorite red sweater and her combat boots (A/N I DO have combat boots) She was getting ready for the first day of high school. She has been waiting for this day for so long. Her friends keep telling her the school is awesome and the teachers are nice. Plus, the food is A LOT better!

"Kyla!" her mother calls out, "Get going, you're going to miss your bus!"

Kyla grabs a red folder and runs out of her bedroom, "I'mma going!" she says excitedly. She runs past her step father and little brother and continues running. She slows down her speed and takes a deep breath of the fresh air.

"I can't wait to see Tara and Emillee," she thinks, "I'm wondering if they are going to the same school still."

Kyla smiles to herself. But something bonks her head, "Ack!" she yelped. She rubs her head a little, "What the heck just-?" her eyes catch a glimmer on the ground. She bends down and picks it up.

A necklace.

The necklace had a shinning jewel of rainbows glimmering at her. She looked at it closer and a blast knocks her off her feet. She hits the concrete with a hard ACK! She had to time to react; she was stricken in the head by something metal.

* * *

><p>Everything was black<p>

Kyla didn't know where she was. She looks around her but all she could see is black. She sighs in frustration and turns around. She jumps back in surprise. Three girls were standing right in front of her.

They looked eerily like her, but older. One looked about in her seventeen's, her hair was a darker brown, her eyes were a sharper blue, her skin was tan and she wore royal Egyptian clothes.

Another looked a year older than the other, she had the same length of hair as Kyla and she looked like Kyla but older. But her clothes looked like pirate clothes. Her pants were a dark black that hugged her legs, her coat was silver that was buttoned up by red buttons. The coat stopped a few inches down her waist and her light black boots stopped under her knees.

The last one looked younger than the others, sixteen's, her hair was put up in a ponytail and her clothes were Revolutionary War clothes. American.

The Egyptian fades away and the other two's features began to change. Blood started dripping from their mouth or eyes, their hair color turned black and skin turned paper white.

Kyla moves back slowly in fear. When the transformation was complete; they were the most horrifying things she ever seen!

The pirate's eyes became hollow with only little glowing blood red pupils, red liquid drips from her eyes like tears. But she wasn't crying, she wore a sharp toothy grin that went ear to ear and her left eye was twitching while she laughed madly.

The soldier's pupils became a jagged line that went up and down her sockets like cracked glass. A jagged mouth went on side of her cheeks to the other. Her fingers were long and alien-like. Three spikes came out of each forearm and blood ran out of her mouth.

Kyla kept walking backwards, but bumps into a figure. She turns around quickly and her eyes widen.

The person behind her looked exactly like her. But her hair was black and her eyes were blank white. An evil grin plastered her face. She grabbed Kyla's arm, holding her in place. She tries to struggle away but the jagged-eyed grab her other arm, pinning her to the ground.

The hollowed-eyed held a large knife in her hand and pointed it to Kyla's chest.

YouR TiMe HaS CoMe

MONSTER.

DIE!

The knife plunges into Kyla's chest.

* * *

><p>Silver the Hedgehog felt a pain in his head. He rubbed it a little, "Blaze?" he says to a purple cat sitting across from him. She looks up to him from her book, "Yes?" she said.<p>

"Um… Never mind." Silver runs his fingers through his quills.

BOOM!

Silver falls out of his chair and lands onto his tail. He rubs his tail in pain and gets pinned by a blue hedgehog, "Silver!" he yelled in his face, "We've got a problem! Eggman has a test subject! We need to save 'em!"

Silver was about to protest but the hedgie was being dragged away by the blue. "SONIC!" He yells at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic ignores him and runs faster. Tails the fox took the Tornado and followed Sonic with Blaze and Knuckles the echidna. Sonic takes a screeching halt in front of an egg-shaped base. Silver used his psychokinesis to stop himself from crashing into the base.

Tails lands his plane next to Sonic and Silver and the three passengers hop out of the vehicle.

Tails takes out a tracker from his plane and presses some buttons, "The prisoner is in the core of the base," he said, "Sonic, you Silver and Blaze are going to try to go through the ducts to-"

"Sonic just left." Blaze said to the golden kitsune. Tails looks up, "Oh brother…" he muttered.

Silver rolled his eyes and started levitating from the ground. Blaze runs ahead with Silver behind her. They zoom through the hallways and go through various doors.

Finally, the duo catches up with Sonic. They make it to the core and crash right into a glass cylinder.

Silver rubs his head and peeks through the glass. Blaze and Sonic do the same. They look around inside the cylinder, but Sonic shouts, "I found 'em!"

Silver squints and sees a pile of clothes and a green backpack. Silver rolls his eyes, "Yeah right Sonic," he says sarcastically, "A pile of clothes is the prisoner."

"It's obviously a trap." said Blaze.

"No," Sonic said, "That's him. I know it!"

Silver sighs in frustration and flies to the top of the cylinder. He goes down the opening and floats over to the pile of cloth. Silver lands with ease next to it.

He takes hold of the red sweater and lifts it up. His eyes widen.

A little hedgehog.

Me: Here, I know the beginning weak but I tried. It will get better I promise.

Tara: Join the iNSaNiTY Group today! Pm Kyla to join and she will give you information on it.

Emillee: Don't flame or complain. Read & Review!


End file.
